1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chassis, an electronic equipment and a method for manufacturing the chassis.
2. Background Art
It is necessary for an electronic equipment incorporating an electronic component such as a display panel (for example, flat display panel such as liquid crystal display panel and organic EL display panel), a switch and a circuit board that the electronic component is not broken even if an external force and a mechanical impact are applied. Hence, a chassis of the electronic equipment is desired to have high rigidity so that the incorporated electronic component is not broken in spite of the external force and mechanical impact.
It is known that the chassis of electronic equipment is based on a molded part formed by filling a molten alloy made of nonferrous metal such as aluminum and magnesium into a mold, a so-called die-cast molded part. A die-cast molding method serving as a molding method of filling the molten nonferrous metal alloy into the mold with a high pressure enables a thin-walled molded part to be produced. Hence, there is an advantage of capable of producing a chassis with a high rigidity and being light in weight. However, wall thickness reduction is limited in consideration of fluency of flow of the molten nonferrous metal alloy. This means that there are limitations in weight reduction, slimming down and downsizing of the electronic equipment based on the chassis formed by the die-cast molding method.
JP-A 2005-10699(Kokai) proposes a technique to form the chassis by integral molding of a core made of a metallic material and a resin using an insert molding method. The integral molding of the core made of the metallic material and the resin using the insert molding method allows high rigidity achievement, weight reduction, thickness reduction and downsizing of the chassis, furthermore high rigidity achievement, weight reduction, slimming down and downsizing of the electronic equipment to be sought.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A 2005-10699(Kokai), it is not considered that a pressure during the resin filling causes the core in a seal portion to deform and become misaligned. Hence, there is a fear of exposing the core incorporated in the seal portion from the resin surface.
Moreover, there is a large difference between a thermal expansion coefficient of the metallic material and that of the resin material, hence there is also a fear of occurrence of a warp of the chassis during cooling of the filled resin.
The exposure of the core incorporated in the seal portion from the resin surface and the occurrence of the warp of the chassis cause decrease of product quality.